Virtual prison
by Leonard Church814
Summary: After purchasing a Nerve Gear Leonard Church has launched himself in the VRMMORPG of Sword Art Online. Little does he know that Akhiko Kayaba, creator of S.A.O, has far different plans for the game many people intended. Follow Leonard as he ventures through the world of Aincrad and beat all 100 floors of SAO and eventually team up with some unlikely heroes.
1. World of Swords

**Hello readers, as you may know I have written Sword Art of the Dead, a Alpha series AU featuring Sword Art Online and High schol of the Dead...both are anime. I have said that I would write/type the precurssor story that lead to that one, so here it is. Note that this takes place early on in Church's career, like between AC & Prototype.**

**Laboratory, Rannoch**

"No fucking way, you serious?"Church leaned in his chair.

"Would I ever lie to you?"Delta asked.

"Was that a bit of sarcasm Delta?"Church laughed.

"No."Delta answered.

"I'm just screwing with you Delta, so in another universe they made a sort of head gear that allows you to be in the video game?"Church asked.

"Not neccessarilly, it emerges the player in a vitual reality world with multiple players with role play."Delta explained.

"All I heard was that it's a VRMMORPG Delta, you gotta have learned that by now."Church did the hand sign for talking to much.

"Of course, would you like me to order one?"Delta asked.

"Hell fuckin' yeah I do."Church exclaimed.

"I have order one, it will be delivered in time for the release date of Sword Art Online, the game title the product co-releases with."Delta dissipated, leaving Church to wonder his fantasy of this for-told video game Sword Art Online.

**Day of Release**

"Okay, it's all hooked up. Calibrations complete and ready to go."Church was about to press the button but Delta chimed in.

"Don't forget the guide book that came with the game."Delta suggested.

"Oops, almost forgot."After reading the manual Church started up the game.

With a blink of an eye he emerged himself in the beautiful world of Sword Art Online, the best VRMMORPG to ever be made. The sky was a vibrant blue and floating worlds made it even better.

"This is awesome."He fist pumped.

After a long walk he found himself at the starting town, the town of beginings as it was called. Hundreds of people were hear, talking, chatting, clearly hyped up because of the game. Men and women alike everywhere. With the same standard gear, everyone sorta looked the same.

"Time to start synchin'."Church started with a sprint to the nearest building.

Running across the buildings, made it easier then just walking through the crowds of players. The feeling the air blowing made the game seem real, but it wasn't. As he made his way to the top of the highest building in the game gained a view of the world as he's done so many times before with his last adventure.

"Wow, the view is great."With that he leaped off the tower to a safe location to not be sighted.

"I better get off, Johns probably calling me for something. I can feel it."He opened up the character menu to exit.

With a few swipes he realizes that the exit button isn't available. The gomg to the building sounded, most likely calling all players. With a jog Church managed to return to the town of beginings.

Other players started coming into, they looked worried and scarred.

"What tha-how did we get here?"

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Hey there's no log out button."

The people began to stir up. All worried about why the button to log out is un-available and the forced teleport that brought everyone here. An alarm that started, evryone became dead silent as we looked at the lable.

**Warning**

It was one little hexagon that said warning. It soon turned the whole sky red, another hexagon said: system announcement.

'Who's announcing, the game company?'A thought rang through Church's mind.

Red ooze began to seep through the wall of red and soon formed a humanoid figure. The figure wore a hooded cowl, that was red and yellow, no one could see his face.

"Attention players, I welcome you to my world. My name is Akhiko Kayaba, and as of this world."Wait Kayaba, he was one of the dev's for this game.

"I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menu's: your log out button. Let me asure you this is not a defect to the game, I repeat this is not a defect."This isn't a simple game, not any more.

"This is how Sword Art Online is supposed to be, you cannot log yourselves out of SAO. And no one from the outside could shut down, or remove the Nerve Gear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull destroying your brain ending your life."He's not lying,

A few kids were compalining, calling bullshit, trying to break pass the invisible wall. None of it worked.

"Despite my warning, families and friends of the players have tried removing the Nerve Gear an unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result, the game has 213 less players then when it began. They have been deleted in both Aincrad and the real world. As you can see internation media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point it's safe to assume the likelihood of a Nerve Gear being removed is mininimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following-there is no long any way to revive someone with in the game, if your H.P drops to zero your avatar will be deleted from the system forever. And the Nerve Gear will simulataneously destroy your brain. There's only one way for a player to escape now. You must clear the game. Right now you are gathered at floor 1, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dugeon and defeat boss you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor 100 and you have cleared the game. Last but not least, I have placed a present in the item storage of every player. Please, have a look."Church looked in my storage

It said mirror, Church equiped the mirror only to see his face. Nothing happened. He looked around, everyone was enveloped in a blue light. And out came everyones true appearence in their real life.

"Right now, you're probably wondering why. Why Akhiko Kayaba developer of Sword Art Online, and Nerve Gear do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control a world of my own design. As you can see I have acheived my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial, and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck."He dissipated leaving a 10,000 crowd of people standing silent and shocked.

People started yelling, wanting to get out. Church woke up to his senses and ran out the nearest exit trying to get away from the crowd. As he got out he over heard a kid talking about Xp and money. They were planning but one of them decided to find his friends, the other one left for the next village.

**A few miles out of the Town of Beginings POV**

"Delta you there?"I asked.

"Of course."Delta fadded in.

"Did you get any of that?"I rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, everything said so far is true."Delta confirmed.

"If John and Tali try to yank off the Nerve Gear, how will that effect me?"I ask.

"Due to our low establishment of technology into you the Nerve Gear will overpower our firewalls and kill you."Delta explained.

"Okay, look tell Harbinger to send me to that Universe and hook me up with a reliable lie to get me with the rest. Then give John and the other the news and give them all news media covering S.A.O. I'll be gone for a while and I'll get these kids out."I got up from my makeshift camp.

"And what will you do now?"Delta asked.

"What'd you think Delta, I'm gonna fight."

**From Leonard Church814 author of the Alpha Series**

**this is**

**Virtual Prison**


	2. Beater

**Beater**

A month has gone by since SAO launch and 2,000 people have died. With in that time no one has found the floor 1 boss, but people are gathering to figure out where the boss is. I sit down and wait for the meeting to start, popping my knuckles while waiting.

"Okay everyone, now that everyone's here, let's get started. So anyway I wanna thank everyone for coming. Good to see you. My name is Diabel, and in this game the job I rolled is knight."he stood proud but people started laughing.

"Dude, there's no job system in this game."People laughed until Diabel calmed them down.

"You guys wanna hear it or not? Right anyway here's the deal-our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today."People gasped.

"First we need to defeat the boss and make it to floor 2. Then the next step is to tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Fact is it's our duty as the most capable players here, agree or not?"People started clapping.

"Okay, glad to here your all with me on this. Now let's figure out how we're going to beat the boss. First off let's team up into parties of 6."Oh no.

I look around me and already see people joining parties

"A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor party, we need a raid group made out of multiple parties."As soon as I know it there's already parties of 6 everywhere. Well excpet for 2 kids, 1 boy 1 girl. Well fuck. Normally I would be fine with it but since this counts for life and death even for me I can't risk it. Already they are talk so I walk down to them and greet myself.

"hey uh, so I see you're 4 short a party and uh, seeing that I don't wanna die, I could maybe join you?"I chuckle a bit.

'Pitiful leonard, you're a freaking A.I and a badass and yet you can't admit you need a party...just pitiful.'The seperate conscious of my thoughts ring out, but it's actually me.

"Yeah."He sent an invite, so I accepted.

"Thanks...Kirito."I nod.

"You're welcome."

"Alright, looks like everyone's teamed. Now then-"

"Hold on a second."A kid from the top of the stairs yelled.

He ran down the stairs, or well hoped really.

"My name's Kebaou. Got that? Before we get to the boss I wanna get something off my chest. We all know about the 2,000 people who've died so far, yeah? Well some you need to apologize to 'em right now."he pointed towards the crowd.

"Kebaou I think I know who you're referring. You mean the ones who were ex-beta testers right?"Diabel asked.

"Of course I mean them. The day this stupid-ass game started the beta guys just up'd and vanished us, right!? They ditched all us beginners! They snagged all the good hunting spots, and they grabbed all the easy quests too! They were the only ones getting stronger in here, this whole time they've been ignoring us. Hell I bet some of them are here right now. Come on out, beta testers! We should make them apologize to us, and we should make them give up all their money and items they got. They can't expect the party to trust them when the don't trust us. Why should we!"He argued.

"Can I say something?"A man from the bottom steps asked rhetorically.

"Hey my name's Agil, Kebaou right? I wanna make sure I'm on the same page. You're saying the ex-beta testers should be blamed for the rookies death because they didn't help them. And you want them to give up their winnings, leave anything out?"

"No, you didn't."Kebaou answered.

"The item store hands these out for free, guidelines you got one didn't you?"He asked again.

"Sure I got one, what about it?"

"You know who were handing these out, teh ex-beta testers."A few gasps rang out.

"Listen up. Everyone had equal acces to this information. Even so, lots of players still died. Now I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone. I'm here because I wanna learn from those players deaths. I'm here because I wanna find out how to beat the boss."after that Kebaou sat down and so did Agil.

"Okay, can we get back to the meeting now? For info on the boss it's all in here-the latest issue of the guide book you just heard about. According to the book the bosses name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he'll surrounded by his minions the ruin kobold sentinals. Illfang carries an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars and when his last bar turns red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called tulwar. He can change his pattern of attack too. That's it for the briefing. As for the distribution of loot money will be divided equally among everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the Xp, and who ever gets an item keeps it. Any objections? Good, we leave tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. Meeting adjourned people."Everyone got up and headed out.

Some other parties talked with eachother and for my party, the girl left leaving me with Kirito. We talked a bit, about strategy and a few other things, then I left to get some Xp before the battle began.

**Later that night**

I was running across a few rooftops, pacing my agility for the oncoming fight. I spoke to a black smith earlier to fix up my armor just in case. I was on arooftop and I spotted Kirito and...Asuna? I looked at the top left of my vision, it said Kirito and Asuna. That must be her name. They were eating bread, oh what I'd give for a peice of steak, ooooh. I dropped down. And walked to them.

"Hey guys, how ya doin'?"I sit on the barrel nearbye.

"Oh hey, I didn't expect you to be here too."Kirito waved.

"Man, I'm hungry."Recently I have been needing basic neccessities, such as food and water.

Eversince the game started this feeling has been getting to me. Delta says that I melded with the program the game requires e to eat and has given me needs I never needed before. I didn't like it but I have been able to taste things and it's really awesome. I take out a make-shift burger I collected from all around. A few buns and lettuce substitue from a few towns over and meat, tomato, and cheese from the town of beginings.

"So watcha been up to?"He asked.

"Oh yknow, killing some mobs for Xp and money and items to sell, that sorta thing. What about-oh man the time look I'll se ya guys later gotta go things to do places to be."I waved goodbye and ran to the hunting spot.

**December 3, 2022 Floor 1:Forrest Field**

As we walked to the dungeon Kirito explained the plan. We were the backup and were going to protect the other from the minions. Then he explained to Asuna how to switch which I'm glad cause I didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. Later we reached the floor bosses room, Diabel gave a short speech and he opened the door up. When we got inside the boss jumped from his chair into the playing field and summoning the minions. With that we attacked the minions keeping them at bay. A sentinal came at me only to stabbed by me. Anothe rslashed but i went under the mace and stabbed him. As all the minions were dead and the boss on his final health Diabel went in for the kill.

"Wait stop! It's no good!"Kirito yelled.

Unfortunatetly Illfang got to Diabel and slash him down the body. Kirito ran to him, I went to Illfang and proceeded to try and kill it but it kept parrying and blocking my attacks. He back handed me to a column, I went to try and fight but Asuna and Kirito were fighting him off like a team and frankly my shoulder hurts like hell. I soon realized that Kirito and Asuna were abotu to get killed. i ran as fast as i could and with the combined strike of me and Agl, who frankly some how appeared in the middle of the fight, pushed him back.

"We'll hold him off 'til you recover."I told him.

A few of the other including me and Agil ran to fight him, Illfang knocked us on our asses. If it wasn't for Kirito coming at the last second we would've died. After one more attack Illfang was dead, and the road to level 2 opened. People congrats one another, I walked to Kirito who was kneeling on the ground panting.

"Nice job."Asuna complimented.

"That was some fine swordsman-ship there. Congratulations, todays victory is all thanks to you."Agil said.

I gave a thumbs up to him. The crowd behind us appluaded and clapped for Kirirto.

"Stop cheering!"Kebaou yelled from behind the group.

"Why'd you do it, huh? Why'd you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?"Kirito muttered.

"That's what I said, admit it you knew the technique the boss was gonna use! You could've told us. Then Diabel could've stood a chance. he wouldn't have had to die!"Kebaou accused.

"I know why he knew, he used to be a beta tester!"1 kid accused.

I can say that I also thought Kirito was a beta but who cared, plus the blow to Diabel was huge. Diabel wouldn't have survived. The crowd began to turn on one another, paranoia ran though all of them.

"Look man, tat hit was fatale, there was no way Diabel could've survived."Kebaou was about to say something but Kirito laughed.

"So you guys used to think I was a beta tester? It's not cool to put me in the same clas as those noobs."I saw him smirk.

"What'd you say!"Kebaou was infurated.

"You heard me. Most of the thousand pople who scored a slot in S.A.O's beta were rookies. They were so green they didn't know how to level up. Hell, even you guys were better then they were. But me, I'm nothing like those guys man. During beta, I made it to floors higher then any other testers. It's a fact I knew about the boss, I fought monsters on way more floors with higher levels. I know a bunch of other things too. More then you can imagne, more then any info broker."Okay he's starting to scare me but I get what he's doing, trying to keep the group from turning on eachother.

"If that's true, you're worse then any beta tester. Your a god damn cheater!"

"He's a beta tester and a cheater. He's a Beater."

"A beater, yeah that's good I like it. Okay you can call me a beater, just don't confuse me with those beta testers anymore."With that he changed his outfit to a cloak and walked off.

Asuna ran after him, and they talked. I soon followed and went up the steps before he could leave.

"Hey, I know what you really did. Thanks, that took guts to do, see you on the next floor."He nodded and left, disbanding the party.

**Ahem...BARRELS! That is all. No but really I hopped you liked it, for the next few chapters I'll have some chapters only with Church. That is until the 3 meet up again. Anyway leave a eview below and I'll get you guys later bye!**


	3. Patron and special AN

**Patron**

It's been a few months after the Assault team beat the first floor boss, things have been geting tense. Players dying here and there, harder bosses, some P. , and guilds that never come back. And of course I had gone out for some midnight level uping, seeing I never joined a guild it wasn't a problem. Though I have been asked, a dozen times by now. But that's besides the point, I've been getting an anonymous patron, he's been giving me locations on special items or quests with lots of loot.

This time he or she sent me a message to go to the fields of Allingcard, he said something special was about to happen at this moment. I heard a growl, a few more, out the bushes were these huge human-sized wolves that were standing on their hind legs. Of course they had swords. But before I could attack one striked at me and I fell to my knees. I got back up and blocked the next attack and killed the wolf. I repeated this technique until the alpha got around my block and got me from behind, the others started to attack, but I only got one. I felt a tugging in my stomache and suddenly a mini-earthquake came from me killing the others,but I blacked out after that.

**Minutes later**

I woke up, a camp was around me and I jolted up.

"Hey, you're awake."I looked to the source, it was a man in white and red armor.

"You know, you shouldn't go out without taking backup, for your information."He smirked.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

"I was going to say the same thing."He looked at me.

"Midnight leveling up."I asnwered.

"Same here, only that I have a guild with me."He pointed to the other cots.

"Name's Heathcliff, you?"He asked.

"Asura, thats 'Ash' not 'As'."I explained.

"Well, if you need anything you're happy to take anything from the community chest."He provided.

"No thanks, I'll see you later...that is if you're on the assault team."I took my leave and went to the nearby town.

I lied down on the bed, feeling the aching in my back. I noticed something strange, I leveled up back there, before I blacked out.

"Delta, what happened back there?"I asked.

"It seems our anonymous patron has bestowed a gift on us. I have been given a letter, still no sign of who sent it."He opened the document.

"Dear Asura, I know you're a hacker. It's people like you that will help the others beat this game, I have seen how you fight and the robes you wear. I have given you a list of locations that will aid you in this virtual prison we have to live in. Across the floors of Aincrad there are caves that house special items for you, in your inventory I have given you the first peice to your quest. Along with those I have given you your natural ability, I know that you know what it is so I see it pointless to explain. New shops such as tailors will allow you to customize the armor you wear and the accesories that come with it, they also provide upgrades to your equipment. With this I end the message, win this...for all of these people."I looked in my inventory.

In it was my duel hidden blades, and hook blade. I looked up at the note.

"Who are you?"I muttered.

**Months later**

I walk out of the cave, Bogo the Dominator was hardly a challenge. I equip my new latest armor, Aincrads honor. It had a should plate that formed an eagle, the rest of the armor took a black steel element that was unknown to me but didn't matter. The eagle shoulder pad supported a cape like the one I used in Rome, the color of my robes were black also. I looked at the list, that was the last armor piece.

"It seems we have uncovered all of our patrons locations."Delta said.

"I guess so, hey Delta give me the news."A paper appeared in my hands.

"Let's see, mystical quest, rare item sell, moonlit black cats slaughter?"I read on.

"Only one survivor, the beater...Kirito."I lied against a rock.

"Damn."I shook my head.

"It seems that Kirito is in a state of depression."

"Kirito's a good kid and a phenominal player. It's sad to see this happen to him."I threw away the paper.

"It is winter, we must return back to the apartment."Delta suggested.

"I guess."I walked through the snowy forest.

As I continued walking I found my self on the far side of the forest area with Kirito.

"Kirito, is that you?'I ask.

He looked at me, with eyes of pure sadness and regret.

"You here for the revival item?"He asked.

"No, it's just mere coincedence. Look man I heard what happened, it's not your fault it was just a trap-"He continued walking.

"Do you at least need any help?"He shook his head and continued his path.

I teleported back to my apartment and sat on the bed, just sitting in silence. Poor kid, can't even go a conversation without turning cold. I take my armor off and fall asleep.

**Hello readers sorry for a small chapter didn't know what to do for this chapter except the basic concept but on to more grave news. School for me starts tomorrow and I have a feeling that I won't be able to post alot of chapters until the holiday. Luckily for us I have a holiday on the second week of school or somewhere around that time so I will be able to post stuff. As you read this I am probably working on the next chapter of the story and the next episode of SAO. I will not be able to post any SAO chapters until every other Saturday, but in that time I will do 2 chapters for every episode I miss. If I don't feel free to scold me and if I don't post anything I maybe busy at that moment so yeah. Anyway goodluck to you readers who are going to school, may the people of fiction to others but dearing people to us, (the wanna be's, the nerds, the geeks, the avergae guy who has nothing to do but read FF) bless you with the will to push on through school and achive greatness in history. May fortune favor your path to life and the force be with you...always! **


	4. AN not necessary

**Hello readers, it's me again. Sorry I haven't updated in a LOOOOONG while but here's my reasons.**

**1. School, of course.**

** Internet, it strikes again.**

**But on from that anyway I'm pretty sure most of you live in the U.S and know what day it is. Yes it's 9/11, a horrendous day for every no doubt so I jut wanted to say thank you to ALL the first responders who helped in the towers and current E.M's now. God bless America and God bless the United States of America, WHO RAAA!**


End file.
